


Isn't She Lovely?

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Series: Voltron: Guardians of Tomorrow & One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura-centered, Aurora is the name of their first born, Children, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Isn't She Lovely, M/M, Music-Inspired, Post-Canon, Sappy, Singing Lance (Voltron), Song-inspired, Wedding, beach wedding, chapter 2, daughter - Freeform, is such a wonderful song, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: A look into Allura three years after the war, in the arms of the man whose loved her ever since.





	1. Allura

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for the fandom ? Not really-- the first work I uploaded. I love this song and it's so sweet I swear Lance will sing this to all his loved ones in different versions.

When Allura was but a little child, her father and mother had always told her tales of their wonderful romance, and as a child, she wanted nothing more than to grow up and find her own Prince; although, life was not kind to her, from the entire Altean race dying, (save for Coran, of course) her 10,000-year sleep; she had no time to find romance with the war against the Galra and being a paladin of Voltron, it was hard enough to find the time to try romance; and even during the time she had with Lotor—when she thought she had finally found her Prince, someone who had shared her race, her interests and her future goals, she had never thought that she would betrayed by her first love-  finding out her “prince” was using the last of their—her people to power up his machines, and almost led her teammates to their deaths, she thought she probably should never fall in love again.

            Three years after the war, she would have never guessed that she’d be holding hands with the love of her life--- she never would have even thought of getting another chance at love, especially not with her best friend. Lance, who in a few years changed from the childish boy who flirted with every woman he sees to the mature and supportive man he is today. Lance, who in her worst days, was the pillar who kept her up and never stopped believing in her. She felt like the luckiest woman in the entire universe – to lose family and love; but to gain plenty in the form of the Serrano family was more than she could ever have thought.

            But standing here today, in a[ pink and blue floral gown](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/77/5c/28/775c2830ce35477da065e33556c893da.jpg) his family had made for her, a few minutes after walking down a makeshift aisle on a beach, alongside Coran as he cried before handing her over to [Lance](https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g5/M00/6C/77/rBVaI1hHyheAa6UZAADIQKuN7EY884.jpg); who looked as handsome as he did years ago—if not more. She blushes, as she approaches the couple who she’s grown to know as her own parents, kissing their cheeks before she and Lance made their way to the front near the priest.

Once the couple has settled, the priest smiled at them and spoke, "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Lance and Allura in marriage,” he nodded at both of them before adding, “In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

At that exact moment, Lance glanced at her with the fond look Allura has gotten accustomed to all these years, the moments blur past them, nothing mattered but them, not the words coming out the priest’s mouth nor the smiling faces all around them; Lance opened his mouth to start their vows, “I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary, your comrade in adventure, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief and I pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours.”

            Allura teared up, mouthing a thank you before repeating the same words back to him, in a few moments, the two of them were bound, ring in both of their fingers and their first kiss that signified their union, Lance and Allura had been saving their first kiss for this moment, and she felt like fireworks have exploded behind them, the happiness she felt when his lips touched hers had no competition (that is until a year later—story for another time).

            Loud cheers erupted as the newly-wed couple had entered the tent, they began checking around with the guests, Keith and Shiro immediately gave them their “Congratulations” and exchanged stories of newly-wedded experiences as the couple had married two years before, Hunk and Pidge hugged them before crying, Veronica and Acxa complimenting Allura, they had picked the [dress](https://www.dress.ph/images/C/CAB415/CAB41501d.jpg) she was wearing right now, and had teased Lance about his [clothes](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0e/0c/b7/0e0cb7456fc06c9abf371be49d54ee11.jpg) as the older sister. Allura had been talking to Krolia and Kolivan when she realized that her husband wasn’t by her side. She turned around and was faced with the smiling face of Coran.

            “Hello Princess,” the orange-haired man started before holding his arm out for her to grab onto, “Hello Coran,” she smiled in return hooking her arm around his as they walked to the center of the tent, “I heard it was customary for the father—or in our case, father-figure to dance with the bride, as a sort of goodbye before I hand you over again to the groom,” Coran had started crying as the music started and the two swayed softly to the song. The dance ended too soon in Allura’s opinion and before they separated, there were tears in her eyes as well. Coran kissed her forehead before leading her up the stairs to where the bride and groom were to be seated. “Alfor would’ve been so proud of you, my dearest princess,” he said before leaving her alone on the couch.

            Allura spent ten minutes alone on the couch, trying to look for her husband in the sea of familiar faces, the crowd became quiet and soon, the warm and sweet sound of a guitar filled her senses, and Allura craned her neck to see where it was coming from—Lance was walking towards her, acoustic guitar in hand before he said, “This is for you ‘Llura!” he said before singing, _“Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful, isn't she precious-- Such a beautiful soul”_ he walked closer to her as he sang, his eyes never leaving hers with a smile that reached the tips of his ears, _“I never thought that I would be, husband to someone as lovely as she; Isn't she lovely, she's my wife~”_ he continued, Allura felt the markings on her face glow up as it warmed, all these years and Lance still surprises her to this day, Lance grinned as he started singing again, _“Isn't she pretty, truly the angels’ best. Boy, I'm so happy, I have been heaven blessed. I can't believe what God has done; I might be the luckiest one. But isn't she lovely, she's my wife”_ He finished as he reached the steps to wear Allura was seated, putting the guitar down and offered a hand to his wife, “May I have this dance?” the brunet asked, Allura giggled as she placed her hand over his, “Yes, you may.” She answered as he led her to the middle of the tent; soft piano started playing from the speakers, and they leaned onto one another as nothing but the soft beats from the speaker harmonized with the hearts beating in their chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are links for the clothes on the words-- its nothing really, just searched for them while writing the story. 
> 
> This will have a second chapter


	2. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Life.

Allura has gone through a lot, she’s been to war, she’s lost family, friends and comrades to their enemies and has gotten physical and emotional wounds and scars that map her entire being; although they all felt quite miniscule to the pain she is currently feeling right now as she’s trying to bring new life into the world.

            “Your highness, you need to breathe, just relax” she heard one of the doctors say but all she could feel was the ripping pain in her lower parts, the sweat that seemed to be pouring from her forehead—or were those tears? She choked back sobs as she felt like she was getting stabbed, her breathing became erratic, she felt a pair of lips lightly graze the side of her head, “Come on ‘Llura, just a bit more—remember our breathing exercises, you’re doing great, love” the deep and soft voice had calmed her a bit, reminding Allura of the classes they took during her second trimester. “Just a bit more, your highness,” she heard a nurse speak out, “We can already see the head,” the doctor added.

            Allura nodded along to the doctor’s words, gripping Lance’s hand as tight as she can before she groaned—shouted one more time before the room cheered, she felt light-headed, as a huge weight was taken off her shoulders, she moaned out of relief as she heard her child’s first cries. Fighting off the warm embrace of rest, Allura was handed a small cloth-covered infant, “Lance…” she breathed, trying to find the words to describe the happiness she was feeling. Lance kissed her forehead before nodding, as if understanding what she meant even with the absence of words. “She’s beautiful just like you,” he whispered, Allura smiled, before she closed her eyes to rest.

            She woke up inside her room, her eyes still closed due to fatigue she heard a maid thanking the doctors that were called to their home as they left, she heard humming, and focused her attention on that;

            _“Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful, isn't she precious-- less than one hour old. I never thought through love we'd be, making one as lovely as she, but isn't she lovely made from love”_ he sang, Allura remembered the same song—with different lyrics, it was the song he sang to her before their first dance as a married couple.

            She opened her eyes to see Lance cradling the newborn infant as he swayed from side to side, _“Isn't she pretty, truly the angel's best. Boy, I'm so happy, we have been heaven blessed. I can't believe what God has done, through us he's given life to one; but isn't she lovely made from love”_ he continued singing and as if he felt eyes on him, he locked eyes with her, blue to blue, he smiled, walking towards her before singing the final parts of the song.

            _“Isn't she lovely, life and love are the same. Life is Aurora; the meaning of her name”_ he sang as he sat down beside her, glancing at their newborn daughter. He raised his head to look at her and kissed her chastely on the lips, _“'Llura, it could have not been done, without you who conceived the one, that's so very lovely made from love”_ he finished.

            “Thank you Lance, she’s beautiful,” the queen croaked out, as the child was placed beside her, “Of course, she’s your daughter, love” he mused. Allura smiled, _“She is so lovely—made from love”_ she sang quietly, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “I love you Lance,” she said. “I love you too Allura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it~ the final chapter.  
> Aurora is the first child of Lance and Allura out of 3!  
> I'll be writing about the others soon enough! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this short one!
> 
>  
> 
> Aurora is part of my next generation series, Voltron: Guardians of Tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> There are links for the clothes on the words-- its nothing really, just searched for them while writing the story. 
> 
> This will have a second chapter!
> 
> Aurora is part of my next generation series, Voltron: Guardians of Tomorrow!


End file.
